The Past
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Botan brings a girl that's half dead to the temple, demons, stolen artifacts and a forgotten past comes after the girl, and her lack of file surprises the team.
1. Chapter One

The Past  
  
Declaimer:Use your brains, if I owned it would it be called fanfiction???  
  
I stormed down the streets of Tokyo, my dark brown hair hung limply behind me. The rain was soaking me through, but I didn't care, I loved the feel of the rain against my skin. I had an ever familiar this morning, it had said, 'Don't go, you'll be lost.'  
  
With a sigh I walked into the front door of my home, My hand automatically flew to my scar, you could see it clearly through my red shirt, it was right there, starting at my first rib all the way down to my hip.  
  
I heard my little sister,Buffy, watching Top 20 Count Down on CMT. With a sigh I sat down on the couch, it was the only time was really got together.  
  
My sister's 13, where as I'm 15, she has blond hair, I've got dark chocolate brown almost black, she's got innocent blue eyes full of life, I've got red eyes filled with hate and no life, The thing that stands out most, besides my temper, is my eyes, their slit like a cat or dragon's.  
  
I ran out the door, I had forgotten something. Running trough an abandoned street, I was pulled into an ally by a big guy, he hit me and pulled out a pocket knife and ran it over my skin appliying as much pressure as possible, as I fell to the ground I under stood what that voice meant. 'Don't go, you'll be lost.' Also, 'Don't leave, you'll be killed.' I could hear my sister crying, she knew, I didn't cry, I had quit crying long ago, when I was like Buffy with a glass heart, now it was cold and uncaring stone. My head fell to the side, limp.  
  
"No,this wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Ca,quite down,she'll be fine and you know it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"She'll be fine,you'll give her the choice." 


	2. Chapter Two

The Past  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Hazy red eyes opened and took in their suroundings.  
  
"A temple?"  
  
She asked and looked around,it was rainning out and she could make out a short figure by the door through the thick darkness.She rubbed her temples,trying to ward off a headache.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The lights flickered on and the figure stood up,she wasn't really that short,about 4'9 1/2" with mint green hair and red eyes.  
  
"I..I can't remember."  
  
"Well,mine's Yukina.If you can't remember we'll have to give you temorarily name.Now let's see."  
  
Yukina put a hand on her chin and sat down at the foot of the bed.She looked straight into the other girl's eyes.  
  
"Dragon eyes."  
  
She mumered.Looking at the slit puplis and red irises  
  
"How about Ryu?"  
  
The girl shrugged,trying to remember what had happened to her.  
  
"You should get some more sleep,your wounds need some more time to heal anyways."  
  
Nodding,Ryu slid back under the covers,falling asleep instantly.A dark figure stood at the door as Yukina left.Hiei sat down,examining the girl,her dark chocolate brown hair fell down to her waist.When Botan had brought her in she was beaten and bloody.His gaze turned down to the golden bracelet on her wrist,they hadn't been able to get it off,it hung about a cenameter off of her wrist and had small moons and stars ingraved into it that had sliver filling them halfway.He turned off the light and jumped out the open window,settling on a sakura tree right infront of the window.  
  
Ryu opened her eyes and looked around,she wasn't in the temple she had been  
in.  
This one looked older,more aging with a huge 'silver' buddha infront of  
her,most buddha's were gold. She bent down and bowed her head,one hand infront of her,in monk praying  
form. Her red eyes snapped open and she spun around,finding a black haired girl  
with golden cat eyes.  
  
"Sanma."  
  
The name left her lips before she could acknowlage it.  
The girl nodded,pony tail bouncing as she did so,a small sun tattoo was  
under her left eye,colored in a deep red-orange that almost matched her dark tan skin,a small scar in the shape of the kanji for 'energy' was under  
her right eye.  
  
"There'll be a fork in the road of your future soon,follow your heart make  
the correct choice."  
  
Sanma said,her voice had a heavy Irish accent.  
The words ran through Ryu's head as the area begain to ripple and fade.  
Sanma smiled and dissappeared with the rest of the temple.  
  
Ryu shot up,hand going straight to the bracelet almost as if on instinct.She relaxed finding herself back in the temple she had been in to begen with. Her nose twitched as Yukina opened the door,tray in hand.  
  
"I was hoping you'd be awake,I made some ramen."  
  
Ryu's stomach let out a growl at the last word,she smiled up at the girl.  
  
"Oh yes,I almost forgot,the others want to see you.Only Genkai,Hiei and I were in here when you where being bandaged."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
Ryu cocked her head to the side,almost looking like a curious cat.  
  
"He's one the people who stay at this temple.Have you heard of Genkai?"  
  
"I guess,I can't remember."  
  
Yukina sighed and set down the tray,feeling smpathy for the girl.  
  
"Yukina?"  
  
"Ryu-chan,you can stay here for as long as you want,I'm sure Genkai won't mind."  
  
"Well I,I don't want to be a burden."  
  
Ryu wispered,looking down at her bowl,which was half empty by now.  
  
"You won't be."  
  
Ryu smiled and looked up.  
  
"Alright,I'll stay."  
  
Yukina smiled and stood up,walking over to the closet she said.  
  
"I'll get you some clothes to change into when your done,but close the curtians,Hiei's outside somewhere."  
  
Ryu nodded and looked down at the torn clothes she was wearing,the red shirt was fine,it has a large rip that took off the bottem of it all the up to a few inches under her breasts,but her jeans had been torn so much,there was hardly a button. Yukina set the clothes down on the bed and closed the cutians,then walked out the door. Ryu stared at the outfit,a baggy black t-shirt that was no doubtedly ment for a boy,and a pair of dark blue jeans, the ends had to be folded so the legs weren't to long. She slipped into a pair a socks and walked into the hallway,following voices into the kitchen,a red haired boy sat across from a blue haired girl with pink eyes that sat next to a black haired boy with greased back hair,Yukina sat next to a tall carrot top and an old woman sat at the head of the table,her brown eyes looking around.  
  
"Ryu-chan."  
  
Ryu smiled at Yukina,looking at the old woman,who nodded,she took a set next to the mint green hair girl.  
  
"Ryu,this is Kazuma."  
  
Yukina said,a smile still on her face.Ryu nodded and looked around the table,the blue haired girl's face looked a bit familiar,as did the old woman's.  
  
"Uramishi,Yusuke."  
  
The black haired boy said,an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"I'm Botan."  
  
Said the girl next to him,her voice cheerful.  
  
"Karama."  
  
Said the red haired boy.Ryu looked at the old woman.  
  
"I'm Genkai."  
  
The woman said standing up and walking toward the door.  
  
"Ryu,can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
  
Ryu nodded and followed Genkai outside,trying to ignore to cold water.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yukina said you can't remember,is it true?"  
  
Ryu nodded,lookingup as the rain started to bet down harder,matching the curiousity inside her.A dark figure jumped from a tree and landed on the porch.  
  
"So,that's where you've been,Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Genkai sighed and walked inside,tossing a towel to him as she walk in. Ryu sneazed a half second after a flash of lightning light up the sky.  
  
"Shouldn't you go inside?"  
  
She looked over at him and shook her head. He spun around as a sickning crack came from the forest,a large demon walked out of the trees,blood covering the wings on it's back,it seemed to shrink in size before turning into a humanish figure and blacking out. Ryu shot foward,dodging out of Hiei's reach and running to the demon's side.  
  
"Aunijo."  
  
It slipped before she could react,the demon's grey eyes opened,blue puplis looked up at her.The purpled haired demon slumped,muceles relaxing and her eyes closing.  
  
"Aunijo."  
  
It was a cry,close to a sob as the girls cheast slowed to a stop,she took her last breath and looked up at Ryu.  
  
"It's the first time I've seen you cry,make the correct choice."  
  
And then she closed her eyes,never to open again,the blood pooled underneth her body,her spine cracked and her neck broke,a large wound in both spots as if the opponet had tried to pull them out,Ryu traced the scar that was shaped as the kanji for 'dream' and the small rainbow colored wing shaped cloud tattoo on her shoulders.She chocked back a sob and looked down the girl,a connection was what she felt when she had stumbled out.Almost like a blood bond.  
  
"What did she mean?"  
  
Ryu looked up at Hiei.  
  
"I have no idea,but I felt from the moment she came out of the forest I could trust her,almost like a bond."  
  
Hiei sighed and crouched next to her.  
  
"You should come inside,before you get sick,Ryu."  
  
He wispered,and placed a hand on her shoulder.She smiled up at him and stood,following him to the temple.  
  
Ryu screamed and looked around,flames were everywhere. She wimpered and looked at the mirror that appeared infront of her,her hair  
and eyes where darked,the mirror mover,froming into a person,the flames  
stopped,a cat tail wraped around her waist as she was pulled into an  
embrace.  
  
"Catlyho."  
  
The girl smiled down at her,purple eyes slit,fangs peeking out of her  
mouth.  
  
"I have a question for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to remember the past,or do you want to stay how you are and  
make a new life,with out the pain?"  
  
Ryu closed her eyes,remembering what the two girls had told her.She asked  
the one question,what dod I want to do?  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Take your time,I'll be here if you need me."  
  
And the girl and area rippled,dissappearing.  
  
Ryu looked down at her food,half a month she had been staying here and she hadn't made her choice yet.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
She asked,the two of them had taken their dinner outside away from the noise inside,Kuwabara and Yusuke where fighting out the last bowl of rice and pieces of tofu.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Have you ever had to make a choice that would decide what your future would hold?"  
  
Stuipd question,she knew,but she had to know.  
  
"Yeah,why?"  
  
"I have to make a choice,whether I want to remember who I was before,or start a new life as Ryu."  
  
Hiei shot over the porch,trying to get a lump of rice out of his throat.Ryu hit him on the back and glared up at Yusuke,who had opened the door scaring both of them.The teen just walked out into the forest,ignoring the two of them.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Botan rode out on her oar,heading back to spirit world.Ryu frowned and stood up,walking back inside with her dishes.Hiei followed her,knowing that eveyone would be either in their rooms or outside.  
  
"I wanna remember,but I'm scared to remeber who I was."  
  
Her eyes were almost pleading as she looked up at him. He stared at her,and undid the knot in the headband,his jagan glowing.He had shown it to her once before. He grabbed her hand,the two of them shook (A/N:Image Rogue with her powers at use.),he pulled her closer to him,setting his forehead on hers,they both fell to the floor on their knees,her breathing a pant like his,she closed her eyes as she felt him pick her up,she knew they were headed toward her room,and the finale night to make her choice was in a few days,she fell asleep.  
  
Ryu sighed and looked around,she was ina familar room,  
looking around she found nothing that could help her out. Then,it flashed,she infront of an allyway,an toothy grin on a guys face,he seemed to be a stalker,she screamed as he came on her,ripping her clothes  
and slicing her up with the knife in his hand,she let lose a scream. Then it changed again,she was with her friends,sitting around at a cafe,  
then it was said,her name.  
  
Ryu opened her eyes,smiling into the unruly black hair her face had been buired in.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
She nudged him,his grip around her waist losened,but not much.  
  
"To early."  
  
He mumbeled,his face nuzzling her neck,she smiled and wiggled out of his hold,sliding down under the covers,laughing as he came after her.  
  
"So,do you remember anything?"  
  
"Yeah,what happened when Botan found me and my name."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Blade."  
  
He smiled and tackeled her,tickling her at the same time.They stoped and looked out the window,what was that,an army of demons? Highclassed,too. Blade bit her lip as Hiei snatched up his sword and ran outside,she followed,deciding that she could atleast keep Yukina from harm.  
  
The sun beat blood red as she and her friends stood there,or atleast she  
did,her friends where all on the ground.  
  
"Blade,what do you think they wanted?"  
  
"I'm not sure Aunijo,we'll have to find out."  
  
"Just the two of us,our teams been reduced from five to two,we're a team of  
two."  
  
"You say that as if Sanma's dead,too."  
  
"She is."  
  
Yukina screamed,Blade hit the demon just in time,it hit the door and fell down,skull broken as well as it's ribs.A demon was thrown towards both her and Yukina,knocking them into the temple.Blade looked over at Yukina,blood dripping from the girls face,she herself had gashs all over. Her eyes widened as Hiei was thrown to the side,hitting a tree with enough force to break a few ribs and bones. She let lose a scream as the bracelet was pulled itself from her wrist,light engulfing her,when it cleared she stood there,black hair with a red stripe and a white stripe,her eyes colder.She jumped into the air as the demons attention towards her.Red energy formed in her hand and transformed into a sword.  
  
'I remember,'  
  
She lashed out,kicking some of the already injured ones and puching some,but mostly slicing them with her sword.  
  
'My past,'  
  
she jumped up into the air once again,sword out.  
  
'I fought to protect them,my friends,family,'  
  
She dropped for the last blow,  
  
'and I'll do it now to,to protect them,'  
  
"AND NOW,"  
  
'my future,'  
  
"THE FINALE,"  
  
'and my,'  
  
"BLOW!"  
  
'past.'  
  
She smile and fell to the earth,a crater where all the demons had been.  
  
'but most of all,'  
  
She looked over at Hiei.  
  
'My loved ones.'  
  
And with that,she blacked out.  
  
Hiei stared at Blade's sleeping form,a hand on her stomach,over the large scar that took up most of her abdormen,the other one,the one that was a kanji for 'Moon' was on her right shoulder blade,and a small silver moon tattoo on the left,from what he had seen of her past,her team was all dead,they mostly all had scars of kanji and tattoos.Botan had managed a small file on the girl,and they knew what they wanted to know,she a type of demon that became rarer every year,mixes actully,she was a mix of fire,koormie,dragon,human and phantom. He smiled as she stirred,looking around,her eyes landed on him.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"A week at the most,you use a lot of energy."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"You talked in your sleep,too."  
  
The two looked up as a black haired girl walked in,cat eyes smiling down at Blade.  
  
"S-Sanma?"  
  
"The one and only,Blae."  
  
Blade shot forward and latched onto the older girls neck.  
  
"Ok,can't breathe."  
  
Blade pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Jesh Uramishi,can't ya take a joke."  
  
The voice had the same Irish accent. Blade cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"A friend,he's been helping me out in finding you.Someone that you probally know."  
  
"Jin?"  
  
Sanma grinned and nodded,fangs showing.  
  
"Aunijo said she's check out the temples in the human world,when she didn't come back we started to check them,you using that attack and the almost suffacating amount of energy led us here.You really shouldn't have done that but you've always wasted you energy in mostly on one attack and- ahhhhhh."  
  
Sanma bolted out the door,Blade at her heals with a bow and arrow in hand. She jumped over the couch and,somehow,ended up on Jin. She squeaked and dodged another arrow.  
  
"Looks like your ok."  
  
Blade hissed at him and continued after Sanma,and screeched as a ruler smacked her head.  
  
"Blade,take this outside,we're still working on half of the temple that was destroyed,we don't need to do this half,too be cause of you."  
  
Genkai snapped.Blade sunk back and ran to her room.  
  
Genkai sighed and threw down he broom,Hiei and Blade were fighting,again,for the thriteenth time this month since they finished on the temple. Though it was a verbel fight,more like bickering,they still destroyed something. She walked inside.  
  
"Well you can jus-"  
  
Blade's eyes widened and then closed as she relaxed into the kiss,falling against his cheast.  
  
"Did you have to-"  
  
"Yusuke you jerk."  
  
There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh,hard.Keiko had been staying at the temple lately,and Yusuke had been turning into a hentai. And Koenma had been dropping by lately.  
  
"Yusuke!!!!!!!"  
  
It was Botan,she flew right into the temple on her oar.  
  
"Yusuke,a demon broke into spirit word and stole something."  
  
"Botan,what did he still,first?"  
  
Blade asked,walking inside.  
  
"It's an anklet that looks alot like your bracelet,except it's got suns on it and clouds,and snow flakes and silver lines.It's called Death Tool because whoever holds it can use those things,there like elements or something."  
  
Blade fingered her bracelet.  
  
'Maybe that's why I can only use this when there's a moon out,because that's the power it has?'  
  
She thought,looking at Botan.  
  
"What did the guy look like?"  
  
"We don't know,when we looked at the tape the anklet was just floating and taking itself out."  
  
Blade's red eyes narrowed and darkened.  
  
"A phantom."  
  
~To Be Continued.....~  
  
Blade here,on the next chapter of The Past; I and Hiei are both having strange dreams,and I'm remembering something that I didn't even know before I was almost killed from blood loss,can we piece these things togather as they come to us,or with the Phantom demon make off with that power and destroy the human race? 


	3. Chapter Three

The Past  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own YYH  
  
Black clouds incricled the temple,Blade narrowed her eyes,trying to find the dark figure that had hidden in them,a beam of light shot out of her palm and landed on the figure,as soon as it did the clouds started to clear. Yukina clapped from the porch,the silver bracelet on her arm stopped glowing.  
  
"Yukina,let me see that cut."  
  
Blade said,walking over to the mint green haired girl as Jin took up into the air.Yukina held out her arm and pulled up the sleave of her kimono,a cut that would soon be a scar was on her upper arm just above her elbow in kanji that meant Dream,a small tattoo of a cloud shaped as a wing in rainbow color had appeared on her other arm. Blade traced it,the girl hadn't been able to heal it,and,if she concentrated enough,she could get more demonish, fangs, her hair grew darker and longer, down to her thighs, and she grew to about 5'6". The bracelet had clamped onto her wrist as soon as she touched it,and the cuts appeared right on her arm along with the tattoo.  
  
"Sanma?"  
  
"Sanma-chan?"  
  
The girl smiled at them,she had changed out of her usual miko robes and into something more modern,a red shirt and a pair of lose capries.  
  
"It's surprising that it chose a new master such a short time after Aunijo's death,it usually takes about three years.And,you've already been able to handle the weight it adds to the gravity around you as well as the strain it puts on you body."  
  
Yukina blushed and looked down.  
  
"Actully,I'm still working on some of it.The less energy I use the less strain it puts on,and the less added gravity."  
  
"San,did I have any siblings?"  
  
"Yeah, one, a sister her name was Buffy, she dissappeared not long after you did, why?"  
  
"It just, it just feels like somethings missing, something strong."  
  
"Well, she does have the snow bracelet."  
  
"Yeah, theres one more."  
  
"Wind,we have yet to find the owner of that one."  
  
"So the lines where wind?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyone else from your past?"  
  
"Well, there was this one girl, she had hair simaliar to yours, but had a blue patch around the horn, her eyes were the same, too."  
  
"Any name?"  
  
"Why do you care, Jin?"  
  
"I don't really, but if it's a wind master your looking for I could most likely help."  
  
"Wasn't her name Juniper or something?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I'm going in.It's around one in the morning."  
  
"Night."  
  
Fourteen year old Blade looked around,her red eyes taking in the  
surroundings.  
Sure she had been told not to leave the village,but.........  
  
"Hi!"  
  
The irish voice was pretty loud.  
  
"San,quite down,I don't want Buffy to follow."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The black haired girl sighed.  
  
"Arn't you a mix of fire, water, fox, and human?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sanma said, her face bright.  
  
"Blade, is there something wrong here or is it just me?"  
  
"Aunijo,what are you-"  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked around them.  
  
"Blade,can we turn back?"  
  
"No way,Juni,I was hoping for some excersise."  
  
"And they're hoping for lunch."  
  
Buffy pointed out,popping up behind her sister.  
  
"Yeah,well.....MOON BEEM!"  
  
She shouted as one of the larger demons pounced.A sword formed in her hand.  
  
"DREAM SCAPE!"  
  
Aunijo shouted,the area wavered and the colors brightened.  
  
"SNOW SCREAM!!"  
  
Buffy shouted from up in the air,snow started to spin around their  
attackers,making a loud screaming noise,causing most of them to hit the  
ground clutching their ears in pain.  
  
"WIND SCREAM!!!"  
  
Juniper shouted,the screaming becoming even louder.  
  
"ENERGY DRAIN!!!"  
  
Sanma screamed,the weak fration of the demons falling to the ground. The girls attacked.Fearing that,if they were to go back to village they'd lead the demons to the village that their already small race was in would  
cause instintion.  
When it was done only two were left alive as the sun beat blood red and Blade and her friends stood there,or at least she did,her friends where all  
on the ground.  
  
"Blade,what do you think they wanted?"  
  
"I'm not sure Aunijo,we'll have to find out."  
  
"Just the two of us,our teams been reduced from five to two,we're a team of  
two."  
  
"You say that as if Sanma's dead,too."  
  
"She is."  
  
Blade twitched every few seconds,trying wake herself but came unsuccesful.  
  
"Blade,"  
  
'Who's calling me?'  
  
"Blade,wake up."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yeah,try to sit up."  
  
She did,but ended up hitting her head on his.  
  
"Oww."  
  
"Quit complaining."  
  
"Well your the one who told me to do it,didn't you have enough sence to move?"  
  
"Well,did you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
The two winced at the roar,one thing worse than death,Yukina's wrath when she's angry,exspecily when she was in her demon form from the bracelet.  
  
"Did you have to show that thing to her?"  
  
"It chose her on it's own."  
  
"Anyway,do you know anything about that phantom demon?"  
  
"I can't be sure,but if it could actully touch the anklet and keep it's barrirs up,then it must have been someone from the former team with phantom in them."  
  
"That narrows it down to?"  
  
"Buffy or Juniper."  
  
"Anyone have a grudge against your team?"  
  
"Both,I think,I can't be sure,if they did they hid it pretty well."  
  
There was a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"No,it's not a nevermind,what is it?"  
  
"Well....how old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"You grew up in Makai,right?"  
  
"Yeah,where are you going with this?"  
  
"When I was fourteen,I left the village that my race had been in since the law that cretain races couldn't come togather,I and my group ran into a semi army of hungry demons,I and Aunijo managed to survive but,we were killed by the people in our village for breaking a law that the leaders set,Never leave the village. And to think it was all to get away from my sister for a while."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"Well,the punishment was being burn to death,I only managed to survive because I was part fire demon,but they threw our bodys out thinking we were both dead,turns out Sanma suvived the demons from before and revived Aunijo,I had managed to get to the human world before that,I was here for a year before all this started."  
  
"Seems that I should have been in there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a halfling,fire and koormie."  
  
"So your the one who was thrown out of the Floating World and survived the fall?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Should've guessed."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed?Our energys are simaliar because we both have the same mixed race in us,but I've also got human,dragon,and phantom."  
  
"Guys,there's a demon with the anklet outside."  
  
Botan said,sticking her head in the door.  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
Hey,Keiko here,on the next chapter of The Past; are things dark or what,and worse,I'm a new member of Blade's team. Wait,would that count me as a demon? Well it gives me a demon form,I have to talk to parents about this. See ya around! 


	4. Chapter Four

The Past  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own it.  
  
Botan said,sticking her head through the door.  
  
"Let's see who it is."  
  
The three walked out,meeting up with the rest of the group outside. Somehow,Sanma had gotten Jin to change into a t-shirt and jeans.Even Yukina was out of her kimono,a blue shirt and a pair of jeans replaced it. The demon with the Deaths Tool was short,about thirteen,blonde hair and blue eyes. Black clouds incased them all,blocking their view of anything,Yukina couldn't clear it. The girl shot forward,toward Blade,her hand sinking into the older girls cheast and cold fingers wrapping around her heart.Blade screamed as the girl squezzed her heart.  
  
"Such darkness and pain that I urge for."  
  
The girl wispered,Blade took in a sharp breath as the temperture droped,she could feel the worry going through everyone,and the mix of angry and worry from Hiei. Blade turned her head toward him,a small smile on her face.  
  
"Don't."  
  
She wispered,and turned her attention back to the demon girl infront of her. She grinned and help up her hand,red energy forming around it,she pushed it into the girls cheast,grabbing her heart.  
  
"Their the same."  
  
She hissed,looking the girl in the eyes as the hand slipped out of her cheast and around Blade's arm.  
  
"You promised me,that you would never leave me alone."  
  
"How was I supposed to know I would be standing in the middle of the bridge between life and death that night?"  
  
"By listening to Calyho."  
  
Blade's grip tightened,the dark heart returning to the light,loving it had been,the girl screamed as the hand was removed from her cheast.  
  
"I'm sorry,Buffy."  
  
She wispered,a gun fired and shot her inbetween her lungs,just missing her left.As the clouds cleared she fell forward,only to be caught by Hiei.  
  
"And to think your sister just shot you."  
  
He wispered,picking her up.She smiled and passed out. Keiko walked over to the anklet that had fallen off of Buffy,and screamed as it attached itself to her leg.  
  
"YUSUKE!!"  
  
And she fainted.  
  
"DNA tests,if possible."  
  
Kurama said,they were all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
  
"Or,how about I go talk to my mom?"  
  
"Alright,that too."  
  
Keiko rubbed the anklet,this was starting to scare her.  
  
"It takes some getting used to Keiko,but,hey,look at the bight side,you'll be able to come on cases."  
  
She glared at the carrot top.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
She growled and stood up,walking out the door and down the steps.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
She called as she walked inside the shop.  
  
"Mom,can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Keiko,what is it?"  
  
"Um..... is it possable that I'm a demon?"  
  
"As in?"  
  
"Karama."  
  
She said,'or should I have used Hiei,no Yukina.'  
  
"Or Yukina."  
  
"Did you know your greatgrandfather wasn't excally human?"  
  
"You mean,Greatgrandpa's a demon and the blood skipped straight to me?"  
  
"Uh,yeah."  
  
"That would explain this."  
  
Keiko said,holing out a hand and a ball of light formed on it,she grabbed it and it automaticly turned into a bow,and arrow appearing in her other.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm staying at the temple."  
  
Keiko said,storming out of the Ramen shop,maybe Jin or Sanma or Blade or Yukina or Genkai could help her. She sighed,or maybe both Blade,Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Ok,focus on hitting the apple,not the person who's holding it."  
  
Blade said,she had been meaning to get back at Kuwabara for a while,so he was holding the apple and had numarous gashs one him,Kurama had been doing it couldn't take being pinned to the tree by the arrows,Jin was next. Keiko loaded another arrow,just about to let it lose when Kuwabara screamed;  
  
"NOT AGAIN,I QUIT."  
  
"JIN!!"  
  
Blade called,Hiei pulled the wind master over,he wasn't excally happy with helping in this,fearing being hit with the wooden arrows and,since Blade had put up a barrirer,he couldn't use his powers to stop them.  
  
"Noo,Why not Urimeshi??"  
  
"Because he's still working with Yukina,helping her with her powers."  
  
Blade said and grinned,it was fun watching these guys squirm as the arrow cut threw the air.  
  
~To Be Continued.....~  
  
Hey Jin here,on the next chapter of The Past; Juniper appears,Keiko's giving us more buises in hand to hand combat,and speaking of bats, the enitire groups acting batty after one entire month of pratice with the girls,in their demon forms,I've fought with Sanma in her demon form before but,this is just plain strange. 


End file.
